Michigan Diabetes Research and Training Center The Michigan Diabetes Research and Training Center (MDRTC) is a multidisciplinary unit of The University of Michigan Health System. The MDRTC is now in its thirtieth year, having been funded by the NIH/NIDDK since 1977. This application is for a seventh five-year continuation of funding for the period February 1, 2008 through January 31, 2013. The Center exists to meet the needs of investigators and thereby support and strengthen the University's interdepartmental activities in research, training and outreach in the field of diabetes, its complications and related endocrine and metabolic disorders. The resources provided by the MDRTC have expanded and enriched the base of investigators involved in diabetes research, the Center's most important resource, and have facilitated innovative multidisciplinary biomedical and translational research programs. The overall goals of the MDRTC are to: 1. Facilitate and focus basic molecular and cellular research in the areas of diabetes, its complications and related endocrine and metabolic disorders. 2. Promote the application of relevant new knowledge to innovative, relevant, feasible, and cost-effective approaches to the prevention and control of diabetes and its complications through behavioral, clinical, epidemiologic, and health services research. 3. Evaluate, refine and disseminate new knowledge regarding diabetes, its complications, and related disorders into sustainable, widespread community practice, especially in communities at increased risk. 4. Recruit, train, motivate and retain an effective workforce of basic, clinical, epidemiologic, and health services investigators and health care providers in the areas of diabetes, endocrinology and metabolism.